Under the Weather
by delicate-storm
Summary: Dean is not feeling so great, luckily he has Castiel and Sam to take care of him. Schmoopy hurt and comfort fic. Mild Cas/Dean.


**A/N Its winter outside and I need some warmth in my heart I also miss Supernatural like a limb, is it just me or is this the longest hiatus ever? Anyway so I wrote some really cheesy schmoop to cheer me up did the job for me hope it will do the job for you dear reader.**

**Under the weather**

"Cas!"

Castiel and Sam turned to each other the moment Dean cried for his angel from the other side of the room, the call was followed by a series of phlegmy coughs. Dean was dying, a slow agonizing death from the common flu virus. Well that was the impression they were getting from Dean in any case.

"It's your turn." Sam whispered to Castiel with a relieved smile.

"How exactly is it my turn Sam?" Castiel wanted to know.

"He asked for you that's how it became your turn." Sam swung Castiel in the direction of the door and pushed Castiel out of Bobby's kitchen into the living room where Dean was laying on the sofa propped up against pillows covered in a blanket. Cas knew it was a little wrong of him to think it but Dean looked kinda cute when he was sick, cute and vulnerable dressed in one of Sam's over sized hoodie tops and Cas had to stop himself from sweeping Dean in his arms and holding him.

"Dean you called?" Cas asked sitting down beside Dean on the sofa pulling the blankets up from Dean's chest till it reached his neck.

"'Mmmmm not feeling so well." Dean muttered sinking deeper into the pillows and Cas placed the palm of his hand on Dean's forehead that glistened with sweat.

"I know honey." Cas whispered consoling and it bothered Cas how fragile the human body was, how one minute Dean had been fine and then the next well the next thing Cas knew he was complaining about a sore throat, and a headache, and he didn't even want eat that's when Cas really knew something was wrong, because Dean was usually insatiable when it came to his appetite and was not known for turning down food. And then of course Dean had turned into this sickly little boy man child.

Dean sneezed hard and Cas passed him a box of Kleenex from the table.

"If you had listened like we said…" Sam said coming into the room as Dean blew his nose, making Sam grimace in the process.

"Shut up Sam." Dean ordered.

"We told you to wear a jacket but no you wanted to walk in the rain and look at you now." Sam said.

"Sam you are not helping." Castiel pointed out. "Dean you haven't touched your soup." He noted looking at the table where the bowl of tomato rice soup and toasted slices of bread sat untouched.

"Not hungry." Dean said.

"Sam went to a lot of trouble to make the soup Dean."

"Mmmmm he googled the recipe how difficult is that?" Dean asked and Sam picked up a cushion and in one swoop smacked Dean with it making him cry out like he had been stabbed.

"Cas!' he shouted helplessly like a small child.

"Sam you really are not helping the situation." Cas said pulling the cushion out of Sam's hands tossing it away across the room.

"Whatever." Sam said throwing himself down on a chair.

"Dean you have to eat something."

"Can I have a beer?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"No." Cas said.

"Can I have a shot of whisky?" Dean tried.

"No!" Both Castiel and Sam shouted simultaneously which made Dean look like he wanted to cry.

"Sorry Dean we didn't mean to shout at you but you are being rather unreasonable…"

"And a baby." Sam added and Cas turned to him looking annoyed.

"What?" Sam demanded. "His being a baby!"

"Do you understand the meaning of the word helpful Sam Winchester?" Cas asked.

"Cas…" Dean whispered sounding now even more frail and Sam did his eye roll thing again. Dean was milking the situation like it was cow.

"Yes my angel?" Cas asked his hands automatically going for Dean's face stroking its smooth contours. Okay so Sam was all okay with Dean and Castiel's relationship but every time he heard Castiel call Dean some term of endearment he just wanted to laugh his ass off and roll around on the ground like a maniac.

"My head hurts." Dean complained.

"If you have the soup you can have some more medication? Deal?" Cas asked picking up the bowl of soup and Dean shook his head.

"Even if its just a few spoons Dean you have to eat something please for me?" Cas asked putting the bowl on Dean's lap and Dean looked at it like it was poison.

"Will you feed me?" Dean asked.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Sam yelled.

"Sam!" Cas ordered Sam into silence and then he turned to Dean. "Of course love." Cas picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup bowl scooping the soup up and he held the spoon out to Dean's mouth that was pressed firmly shut.

"Dean you have to open your mouth." Cas said patiently and Dean shook his head.

"Dean please." Cas begged forcing the spoon against Dean's lips which didn't move a inch.

Cas dropped the spoon back in the bowl defeated.

"My throat hurts." Dean explained.

"You have to try to eat something." Cas said.

"Yeah you overgrown baby." Sam added and this time Cas didn't even bother giving Sam the evil eye what was the point, he wouldn't listen.

"Okay." Dean agreed and Cas tried feeding Dean for a second time and this time Dean opened his mouth and accepted the soup. He swallowed it hard flinching as the soup travelled down his throat. Tears stung in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey you okay Dean?" Sam asked his voice filled with concern and he felt like a big old bitch for making fun of Dean when he was really in pain and it was now so obvious as his brother began coughing hard. Sam moved closer to the couch touching Dean's head as Dean struggled to get his breathing under control.

"We can leave the soup till later." Cas decided just like Sam he couldn't stand seeing Dean in so much pain either. Dean shook his head clearing his throat.

"You want some more?" Sam asked stroking Dean's forehead gently and ordinarily Dean would maybe flinch from that kind of closeness too chick flick momentish for him, but right now Dean seemed to enjoy the nearness of his brother and of Castiel around him.

"It tasted good Sam." And what Dean didn't mention was that it tasted exactly how their mother used to make it when he was a little boy. And the taste of it alone besides giving him a strong sting of nostalgia was making him feel better already.

"Really? You like it?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Thank you Sammy." He whispered.

"Okay here you go baby." Cas said holding out another spoonful of soup to Dean's mouth and he swallowed it again painfully.

"Your doing great Dean." Sam encouraged.

"Yes you are." Cas agreed and he fed Dean slowly through the pain and Sam whispered his support. They gave Dean some more flu medication which made him drowsy and his eyes fell closed without much effort. Cas tucked the blankets tighter around Dean's sleeping form and he dropped a kiss on Dean's forehead.

"There's plenty soup left in the kitchen you want some?" Sam asked the angel.

"Thank you Sam that would be nice." Castiel said.

"You want to eat in the kitchen or…" They both had the same idea and Sam smiled. "I'll bring it in here." He decided for the both of them and for the rest of the afternoon Sam and Castiel sat patiently eating there warm bowls of soup and watching over Dean as he slept soundlessly.

**The end**

**A/N Notice how many pet names I squeezed in for Dean from Cas? So cheesy and I have no regrets about it! Hope you enjoyed it till later take care dear reader.**


End file.
